Choosing the Weapons
by Elecka
Summary: List of four drabbles. How each turtle was chosen for his weapon. I was trying to make this type of story a little different.
1. Leonardo

Splinter waited for the truck to pull out so he could go to the junk yard for his 8 year old sons. The four turtles all hurriedly progressing through ninjitsu! But a thought had been plaguing him- what about weapons? His sons were all beginners in several different weapons- how would he choose which son got which?

Splinter looked through the yard and found some old screws- Donatello would appreciate them. His quiet son was always trying to figure out how everything worked. From how the stapler bent the staple to building the Television.

Leonardo had shown the most maturity. He was rather bossy and competitive, but Leonardo would make a fine leader. He was strong, dedicated, sharp and focused The attributes one would need to handle Katana…But Leonardo's hand-eye coordination would definitely need work.

Michelangelo was bouncy, active, and had an incredible imagination and talent for making jokes and pranks. Unsurprisingly, Michelangelo had been the first to talk.

Raphael was full of passionate anger and jealousy. He was often competing against Leonardo. Strong and dedicated, Raphael would be a loyal fighter.

---

Okay, so I figure 4 chapters- how Splinter chooses weaponry for his sons. Because it's like an unspoken rule every Nija Turtle writer has to make a good story about the Turtle's Weaponry.

8 is an okay-ish age right? And yeah, all chapters are supposed to be a drabble


	2. Raphael

Splinter was pleased. He had found a small, mat version of what his stories called a py-ano. When he pressed the small button on the right a small note had come out of a speaker. His sons would definitely enjoy this!

---

Donatello had quickly fallen in love with the py-ano. He continuously tried to play music, becoming frustrated when it didn't work. His stubbornness was unyielding.

Michelangelo had loved banging on the piano, liking the 'PLONK' of the keys.

Leonardo had simply dismissed it as a regular toy.

And his son, Raphael.

Raphael had been indifferent the whole time. Or so Splinter thought.

The small, fast notes he heard outside his room a month later proved otherwise.

There was his temperamental son. Playing the py-ano with fast, nimble fingers, his hands moving over each key with grace.

His son, so sharp yet so defensive. His hands, so graceful and quick.

With mind and body, his son himself was built for wielding the sai.

---

I was toying with the idea of big, bad Raphie playing Church hymns on a keyboard in secret…


	3. Michelangelo

Splinter released his young charges from training, and let them sit on the floor of the dojo, panting for breath. Perhaps today they would be to tired to cause mayhem.

Splinter traveled back to his bedroom, setting out a mat and lighting some candles. Two of his sons were well suited for some weapons, what about his other two?

---

"Let's play!" Mikey announced. This statement was quickly agreed with Raphael, but Donatello slunk out of the dojo, unplugged the toaster and pulled it into a darker corner of the living room. Leonardo turned his beak up, and said they should stay quiet for their father.

"But we did what Master Splinter wanted us to all morning!" Mikey whined. "You're it," he said, tagging Raph, and bolting.

"Not if I have any say!" Raph yelled, hitting Leonardo. "Yer it, fearless."

---

CRASH.

Master Splinter sighed, knowing that either Raphael or Michelangelo had caused it. He slowly got up, sighed again, and made his way to the door. Sure enough, there was a lamp on the floor. Leonardo looked annoyed, Donatello fearful, and Raphael, guilty.

And Michelangelo?

Spinning a pillow in his hand.

Like he would a staff.

He also seemed to be oblivious to any damage.

"Look Master Splinter! I learned a new trick." He flipped up another pillow, and started spinning it in his other hands. Michelangelo had excellent balance and hand-eye coordination, much better put to use with nun chucks-

SLAP.

Perhaps the hand-eye coordination needed some work. Both pillow fell to the ground and his son looked disoriented for a second. Splinter sighed.

"Leonardo, please clean up the lamp shards. Raphael, Michelangelo, please put the living room back together."

...And Donatello, please put the toaster back together."

---

Couldn't resist.


	4. Donatello

Don't hurt me! I swear I was really trying to update this!

---

Donatello, for all his intellect, could not figure out how Raph and Mikey had managed to find, and drag a 3 foot stick in their home.

Or how they were gonna get it out without Master Splinter realizing it.

A bit too bad for them.

---

Splinter was annoyed. His sons- Raphael and Michelangelo- had snuck out of their home, and quite possibly up to the surface. Yet, he could not help but be amused as Leonardo lectured them on the dangers of going out, and Donatello looking at the stick, trying to figure out how to get it out.

---

"I know!" Mikey announced, interrupting Leo. "We can make it into a stick! Like the pretty ones in the dojo!"

"Please, that'll never work," Leonardo said.

"It might! Splinter'll never be able to tell." Raph said.

"Do-on!" Leonardo said, "Please side with me!"

"Won't it be suspicious if another Bo suddenly shows up?" Donatello asked.

Mikey grinned. "So we hide it behind the first, and then if Splinter finds it, we can say we had no idea where it came from."

Leo looked thoughtful, and Donatello slapped a hand over his face.

"I am not part of this- I am NOT part of this…"

---

The stick had been cleared of twigs and was fairly smooth. Now about 2 and a half feet, his brothers had managed to con Don into being the one to drag it into the dojo.

"Please?"

"No."

"But Do-o-ony!"

Sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. But I get your candy tonight," Donatello informed his brother.

"DEAL!"

Donatello quickly flipped up the child-size staff, spun it once, and ran to the dojo.

CRASH.

The rest of the brothers scattered as Splinter made his way into the dojo.

"…Donatello!?"

---

Splinter had not been prepared for the crash, nor the son who had caused it.

"…Donatello? What are you doing?"

"Um… I… was practicing!" A red-brown blush started over Don's cheeks as he attempted to get out of this. "And… I… uh…" He saw his brothers looking somewhat scared, he couldn't let them down.

"And I saw the staff, and it looked like fun to spin around and I tried and…" He gestured helplessly.

"I see, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, come help clean up." Busted.

"Donatello- wash off that dirt, and come back to help. I will let this incident go if it will not happen again."

"Yes Master Splinter!" Donatello ran off.

---

Ah… I'm not sure about this one. Tell me if it's okay, or if I should make a completely different scenario. It won't affect the Epilogues, Part I and II.


End file.
